


My Body My Love

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: Leon still couldn't believe his eyes: so he was about to fuck a guy? Well, a guy whose beauty only could damn him… still a guy? Leon x D Smut!





	

"What's that?…" Leon Orcot pointed at the shop owner, whose face and all the upper part of his body – his shoulders, his neck, the top of his chest and the clothes covering them – was coated with some sort of dark blue and smelly glue-like substance. Leon took few steps back when Count D extended his hand toward him. "Please don't come closer."

As usual, the detective had come to the petshop to ask for assistance from its owner, and as usual he had brought with him a box full of chou à la crème, D's favorites. The latter sulked. "Buuut I've been waiting for them all day long! Can't you at least give me one? Pretty please?"

In normal conditions, the blond would have agreed. And the way D was pleading was making him even more uneasy. It was cute, Leon wouldn't deny it. But he wasn't going to fall for it.

"For God's sake, go take a shower first!" He finally yelled.

…

He was taking too damn long. The detective cursed. Sitting in the lodge's couch, he had been waiting patiently for the other man to come back from his shower, but it had been about half an hour and the dark haired man hadn't come back yet.

"Who does he think he is, really?" The blond tapped his foot nervously on the ground. "I'm a busy man, and the chief isn't going to wait for ages for some weird guy in some weird shop to finish taking his shower. Anyway I have to find that idiot." He got on his feet and walked to the door at the back of the shop, the same door D took half an hour ago.

A long corridor, one amongst many others, was connected to that door. Actually there were so many that Leon almost got lost in their maze, but after hours of walking from one dead-end to another, from a room filled with the strangest creatures in the world to another, and after retracing his steps over and over and over again, the detective finally reached the dark haired man's private apartments – or at least, so they seemed.

It was a wide room decorated in the same fashion as the lobby downstairs. In the dark, Leon couldn't say precisely whether it was the living-room or the bedroom. He could barely guess the shape of the pieces of furniture jamming his way, yet, at their gigantic size and the delicate scent of ancient times which was lingering in the air, the young man could somehow tell that they must cost much more than his monthly bills. Leon walked further in the room, paying attention not to jostle some old and priceless vase in his way, until he reached the back of the room. A door was connecting it to another one. Leon recognized a bathroom.

Light was coming from behind the door, and Orcot could hear someone using the shower. Incredible. One hour later, that guy still was showering! There were cleanliness maniacs in the world, but the blond could swear D was certainly (and by far) the worst of them. Infuriated, he swiftly walked to the bathroom and was about to burst the door open, but stilled and totally hushed the curses that were about to burst from his mouth when he noticed the door was half open – more exactly, not half open: there was only a small opening, wide enough to make it possible only to see a portion of the bathroom. Now, what the young man could see was the shower and D, his back to the blond, completely stark-naked and soaked from tip to toe. So now you may understand his sudden hesitancy at barge in the bathroom like some sort of barbarian.

The detective grimaced. "Geh… How am I supposed to call him now?" He pondered. "Only being here is as out of place as it is… Damn, why haven't I thought about that before going here? Maybe I should leave? Yeah, that's the right thing to do. Leave this place, wait for him downstairs (They were at the first floor, right now)… But then I'll have to wait for him for only God knows how long! Ah crap. What should I do…"

"Ah, my." D's voice echoed from the bathroom, making Leon start. He was practically sure the former man had caught him in his bedroom, and the poor detective was already preparing excuses the one more extravagant than the next to explain his unwanted presence in D's place… "It slipped down again."

What? What was he talking about? Leon looked back at the lightened opening. Bloody hell, he wished he had never done that: there, in the shower cabin, D had bent down to pick up something from the floor, but as he did he got his perfectly shaped butt completely exposed to his unknown visitor's view. Leon gulled down with difficulty. As a matter of fact, if it had been some ugly or disgusting sight, it would have been okay for him. So far, he had already witnessed countless strange shits; one more wouldn't have changed anything at all.

The disturbing part was actually that, strangely… strangely, the sight of D's butt – the sight of that man's butt – wasn't disturbing him in the least. Well, yes, it was disturbing, but in a way more different meaning. How to put it clearly… Maybe was he a little, really just a little, turned on at the moment…

"No way!" He mentally slapped himself. "No way! No way! No way! In spite of the appearances, he's a guy. A dude. A representative of the masculine gender. With the dick, the testicles and everything that goes with them. How can I be turned on by… that…"

"So there you were, you little…"

The Count was standing up again. Apparently, what had slipped earlier was his washcloth. With a sluggishness that could make the idlest kings of this world envious, the dark haired man began rubbing himself, lightly brushing the washcloth all over his body. Leon simply couldn't take his eyes off of that scenery. First, it was the long and thin arms. The cloth went circling slowly, hellishly slowly around them, making white foam lather up on the already pale skin. The detective couldn't help but marvel at how they looked slender, almost fragile. It was a wonder how D could deal with all those monsters in his cave with such fragile arms.

Wandering higher, Leon Orcot's devoted pupils lay on the subtle line of the other man's neck, precisely the graceful curve connecting his chin to his shoulders. Just how in the world could a man own such a perfect, swan-like neck? Just like the arms, the neck was thin and supple, pallid and alluring. And instead of breaking the perfect line, the shoulder-length dark hair was enhancing the beauty of it, as though the dark contrast that was amplifying the outline of the throat could but embellish it to flawlessness.

Leon's stare followed the trail of D's spine – on its way noticing the androgynous structure of the latter's bones – until his eyes met the (why was he thinking about that anyway) childbearing hips, gorgeously bent into an agreeable curve, and even lower the inevitable yet so inviting buttocks, round and pulpy, just like a ripe peach. Stupidly staring at them, unaware of the fact drool was pouring form the corner of his mouth, the blond was daydreaming about how that fleshy and tempting part would feel under his touch. Would it feel as soft as how it looked? Leon was imagining it bouncing after a spank. And reddening, too. Because, oddly, unlike the skin on the rest of the body, that part only looked a little rosier (or was it the detective's imagination). Already his fingers were tensing and relaxing in the air, just as though they were feeling D's ass cheeks under them.

"How stupid." Suddenly drawn back from his reveries, Leon spat. "In the end, he's still a man. It's not like I could stick it in him, is it…"

Wait, is it? Well, technically he could stick it in… Technically. But he hadn't even tried it with a woman before – and, Dear Lord, if he hadn't tried many, many odd things with women – and the last time his former girlfriend and he had talked about this kind of stuff, she said something like it would be only painful for her. Wouldn't it be the same for a man as well?

"God, now what?" Leon's throat tightened at the sight behind the door.

D's gloved hand had moved downward to 'wash' his butt. With the water pouring on it, the dark haired man was drawing circles on the perfect flesh – and yes, it looked like it could actually bounce, if correctly handled. Till then, it still felt more or less correct to 'watch' the scene… But things started to get hotter when the other male got rid of the cloth to rub at the crack between the cheeks with his bare hand. In order to ease his way in, D had slightly parted his thighs and brought one leg aside, placing it on the edge of the cabin so that his hand could have full access to his ass.

Now, however, the detective had a full view on the Count's dangling balls, and even on the tip of the latter's soft manhood, hanging on his front side.

"Crap. Holy crap."

What the hell was happening to his body? Even after seeing it, he just couldn't stop getting harder by every second. Soon, Leon unconsciously got on his feet and moved backwards, until his legs bumped on something heavy on the ground. The detective lost balance and was, when he thought he'd fall on the ground, instead he fell on a nearby couch.

"Is someone there?" D's voice resounded from the bathroom, which startled the blond.

"I-it's only me!" The blond rushed to reply. "I've been looking for you and I… I swear I only got here!"

The Count left the bathroom and, turning the light on, he entered the living-room (in bright light, it was indeed a living-room the detective had barged in), perplex dark orbs eyeing the other man. The latter couldn't help but blush lightly at the vision of D's half naked body, still dripping with water, a short towel barely hiding his most intimate parts.

"You should have waited downstairs. I was about to go there anyway."

Leon roared. "You liar! I've been waiting for hours for you to come back. Why do you think I went to look for you in the first place… What?" He paused when he finally became aware of the dark haired man's insistent stare on him. "What are you looking a-aah!"

He just realized it: even in a sitting position, the bulge on his pants had become so obvious it was rather difficult not to look at it while looking at him. Like a kid caught with his very first erection, Leon vainly tried to hide it as he stammered one incoherent excuse after another.

D graciously raised a hand to make him silence and, with a casual smile, he asked, "Were you possibly watching me when I was in the shower?"

"No." Came the blond's lie.

"Are you sure? Not even a little peek?" D continued as he walked to the blond.

"No. No, no, no." Orcot violently shook his head.

"Are you really sure?" The Count was now standing right before the detective who tried to move slightly away from the latter, but he had been immediately hindered by two thin arms which had trapped him between them."I wouldn't mind if you had, you know."

"Really?... I mean… Nooo."

"Oh, that's too bad then." Suddenly, D's hand slid under Leon's trousers.

"Ah!" The young man gasped when the dark haired man's cold fingers found his heated shaft

"Still… How are we going to deal with this? Do you have any idea on that question, detective Orcot?"

"Stop joking with me…" Leon grunted.

"No, please, consider this," D leaned closer to the blond, so close the latter could lose himself in the sweet scent of the dark haired man. "I just took a shower. Can you imagine how this body of mine can be all wet and soft in places you've never dreamt about? Oh, but if you did see me before, then maybe you already know. Was the scene of my showering to your liking? You don't have to hide it from me. After all, even I, after showers, always feel kind of… strange. Don't you want to have a piece of it? Personally I don't care whether my partner is a man or a woman."

"So you are that kind of person- Ugh…" Orcot groaned loudly when D fully seized his dick in his hand and began rubbing it up and down, up and down, agonizingly slowly. The young man took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. The Count took that opportunity to unbutton the latter's pants and pull his underwear down, hence baring the detective's hardness. Leon frowned deeply at the scene that was being displayed before his eyes. Five minutes earlier, he still had been standing stupidly at the bathroom's door, peeping at a naked man, and now said man was giving him a handjob? Something must be really wrong in all of this. However, even if that was the case, it didn't stop D from pleasuring him with his hand, those long and perfect fingers trailing on the sensitive skin of his shaft, pressing lightly on the swollen veins, teasing the purple head then fondling his balls…

Without breaking their contact, D had got on the couch. He kneeled on top of the blond. "So, what do you think about it? Are you willing to give it a try?"

Leon still couldn't believe his eyes: so he was about to fuck a guy? Well, a guy whose beauty only could damn him… still a guy? His words got stuck in his throat while his lips were moving idiotically as if he was a fish out of water. Seeing this 'not-really-a-yes-still-not-really-a-no reaction', D smiled and lowered his lean hips down, his hand guiding Leon's length to his entrance. Was it a vestige of shyness or just that he preferred doing it like this, but the dark haired man had kept the towel around his waist, so Leon could see absolutely nothing of what he could be doing under the fabric.

"Aah…" D suddenly moaned and closed his eyes when the head grazed at the ring of muscles. Leon felt it tight against his tip, twitching and slowly opening up to take him inside. At a snail's pace, the moist and warm vice began swallowing his dick up, D's inner walls tenderly squeezing the whole length as it slid inside, devouring it inch by inch until the blond's balls were practically fused with the dark haired man's ass.

"Damn… it feels good…" Orcot muttered.

"Thank you." The Count grinned at him. Using his hands, placed on the detective's thighs, to support his weight, the dark haired man vaguely lifted himself up before slamming his ass down again. Leon winced. "Oh, did I get too harsh on you? A-ah… I'll do it more gently next time." He slammed down again. Shortly, the Count set a fast and rather harsh pace Orcot was struggling to follow.

"Nah…" Just like a lion wounded in his pride, Leon groaned between two thrusts. "Just go the way you like. I'm… Ah!... Perfectly okay with…"

Leon silenced. Unexpectedly, D had stopped riding the young man. He was now moving his hips in circle, lustfully, alluringly, while in the same time pinching his right nipple. How Leon regretted he couldn't throw that stupid towel away! He wanted… No. He was burning to see D's greedy hole stretched out by his dick. His eyes were yearning for the sight of the wet, fleshy ass, and he had to force himself not to grab and start groping the firm cheeks straight away.

But the towel wasn't only masking D's luscious buttocks. Leon had almost forgotten that the front was there, too, and actually pointing at him. The young man found it difficult to believe that he was the cause of the dark haired man's arousal… That just having a dick in his ass was enough to make the older man hard…. At any rate, D wasn't' the only one who was growing frustrated.

Without thinking, Orcot had grabbed the other man by the waist, forcing him to resume his previous motion again. However, the more the blond was trying to take control of their pace, the more D would resist him and ride the young man at his own rhythm. In a last attempt at subduing the dark haired man – it wasn't that clear when Leon did it since his mind was more or less totally blurred by pleasure and excitation – the young man took hold of D's wrists. Surprisingly, the latter smirked.

"Hold on tight, alright?" He panted laboriously. At that moment, Leon didn't understand what he meant… until the dark haired man leaned backward, as though he was about to lie down on Leon's thighs, if it weren't for the latter's hands firmly holding him back. Like this, he moved his ass again.

"Aah.. Aan…Yes!" D whimpered at the first shoving.

A shiver went down the detective's spine when he saw the towel gradually dropping down, a little more with every downward thrust. Now, he could almost see it clearly: there, under the cloth, D's manhood was standing straight, bouncing up and down as the man was riding him; and at the sight of the slightly darker stain at the level of the head, Orcot could guess that he must already be really wet down there.

With Leon's hands still clutching at his forearms, D was rocking his body more frantically, his thighs and shoulders shuddering uncontrollably whenever Leon's cock was rubbing his prostate.

"Ah… Ah! It's great…" D whined. "It feels great… You're hitting it so strongly… Aah"

"Eeh, really? I didn't… Ngh… I didn't do anything on purpose, though… Ah!"

This sensation was more than the detective could take. D wasn't thrusting as violently before but, instead, he was squeezing his ass tightly around the young man's manhood, clenching and unclenching his grip whilst slapping his balls on Leon's. Already, the Count's straining erection was starting to stick out of the towel – not as though the blond still cared about it; it was more for Leon like the small dark red head which was pressing hard on the alabaster stomach, was the proof of the bliss he was bestowing on the Count, the proof that D was craving for his body as much as he was craving for the Count's… To make it short, it was making his dick more edgy than before.

"Leon… Leon… I can't take it anymore…" D cried out.

"Yeah… so I am…" The detective replied, his eyes still glued to the dark haired man's sticking head. "I'm coming too…"

D wriggled his ass quicker. "Come inside… Haan… Fill me up with yours… Ah!"

It seemed like a thunder just hit the young man, because, as soon as D finished his pleading, his whole body started shaking frenziedly, his muscles began convulsing as though he had been struck with dementia, right before he erupted within the dark haired man's tunnel, shooting loads after loads of hot and creamy juice. As he did, he saw D spluttering his own semen on his stomach, staining his abs and chest with a white even paler than his skin. It was a good thing Leon was holding his arms securely, since the older man had arched his back to painfully when he came, he certainly would have fallen on the ground if the blond hadn't done it.

The Count used that grip to throw himself on the young man and, without a single warning, kissed him passionately on the lips. Leon, who hadn't seen it coming, just let him do as he pleased, opening his mouth to intertwine his tongue with the other man's. however, they were both out of breath, and had to break the kiss soon after to gasp for air.

"Haa… Why did you do that?" Leon panted. "We're not lovers; you didn't have to do that kind of thing."

D circled his arms around the detective's neck when he replied. "Ah, it just came instinctively. Anyway, a kiss isn't a big deal when compared to what we've done."

"Well… that's right." Leon shrugged before pecking the dark haired man's forehead. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Hey… Earlier, when you were showering, you did know I was there, didn't you?"

A mysterious and meaningful smile was D's only answer.

THE END


End file.
